A Glimpse Of Something Else
by roque872002
Summary: The mirror sees everything


**Title: A glimpse of something else**

**Author: Roque**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: the mirror sees everything.**

**Spoilers: Point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors notes: so my awesome parents bought me a Surface tablet as an early birthday present since I'm moving half way around the world in less than 2 weeks. This is the first thing I wrote on it.**

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

"I missed you," he said as he pushed her up against the closed door of the supply closet. He gripped her face and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"I missed you too," she said just before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him the best she could in the tight confining skirt. He pushed it further up her legs and smirked against her mouth. She smiled back and moved her legs higher, her panty hose getting caught on his tac vest and ripping,

"You know I prefer bare legs anyway," he said. She breathed a laugh against his lips before he caught them again.

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

He held her as she cried. He hated it when she cried. He pulled her closer to his chest, his chin resting on her head. They had sank to the floor a while ago, her legs giving out in her grief.

"All this technology and we couldn't save him," she sobbed.

"Dad was a good man."

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

"We're gonna get caught you know," she laughed as he took off his jacket.

"Nonsense. It's a slow quiet day. Keep going,"

She took off her jacket and placed it at her side. She put another card onto the pile.

"Snap!" she smiled. "Lose the shirt."

"Remind me again why we keep a kids deck of cards on base?" he asked as he took off his shirt.

"Cassie."

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

"What's got you grinning like an idiot?" Kawalsky asked as he pulled the photo from Jack's hands.

"No way!"

"Way!" Jack beamed at his friend.

"This is… wow! Congrats man!" he hugged his friend tightly.

"This is perfect," Jack said as he took back the ultrasound photo and stared at it again. His wife was twelve weeks pregnant. "Perfect."

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

He caught her eye as he walked past. He shot her a knowing smirk.

She really wished that he wouldn't look at her like that at the base. She never thought that someone could turn her on with just one look.

But they weren't meant to be doing this. This affair. It was against the rules. The ones they swore an oath to.

She hadn't planned on falling into bed with her CO but it had happened. Repeatedly.

They knew it was wrong. It had caused many fights between them.

Only to result in them falling back into bed with each other when they made up.

She was scared that one day it would get them killed.

They had a rule about no off world sex. That had lasted all of two missions.

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

"DAD!" Sam yelled as Jack fell to the floor with the force of the blow. She grabbed her Father's wrist and pulled his arm back.

"I swear to God O'Neill," Jacob threatened the younger man. "If you ever touch my daughter again I will kill you."

"You'll keep your hands to yourself dad," Sam told him as she crouched down by her fallen and bleeding lover.

Jack looked up at her with dazed eyes and a bloody nose.

"I will never hurt you," he said as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and winced in pain.

"I know," she smiled back before glaring at her father.

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

Jack bolted around the corner and ran down the hall, scooping the giggling toddler into his arms.

"Got'cha," he said as he tickled the little girls stomach and throwing her over his shoulder.

He turned around and watched his heavily pregnant wife follow at a more sedate pace. She had gone into labour hours before but the little O'Neill child within was in no hurry to meet the world.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded as rubbed her stomach. "Contractions are definitely getting closer together though."

"Wanna head back to the infirmary?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she stomach hardened beneath her fingers.

**A Glimpse Of Something Else**

"Samantha Carter," Jack O'Neill began as he went down onto one knee.

"Oh my God," she said as he took her left hand in his. Her right hand covered her mouth. He grinned stupidly at her.

A crowd of people had started to gather around. She could feel their eyes on them.

"You make every day worth getting up for. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled as a tear streamed down her face.

She heard Jack's two best friends cheer as Jack gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

Before she knew it Kawalsky and Ferretti had joined their hug.

He had obviously planned the whole thing with his friends. She would kill the three of them later.


End file.
